The Haunted Maze of Doom
by Hiei's Dragon Girl
Summary: Yusuke and co. get an anonymous call-out and are off to an abandoned maze set up by four sugar controlled murderers...R
1. The callout

Hello...tell me, what happens when Genkai, Kido, Yana, and Mitarai drink some Supar Sugar Mountain Dew and wake up wanting to kill...and then Yusuke gets an anonymous call-out...and then Hiei is hand-cuffed to Ayisa...  
  
Note: This is in no relation to my "Fire Demon's Heart" or my "The Shikon No Tama's Power" but Ayisa is still Yoko's twin sis and is still Hiei's girlfriend, she still calls Kurama Yoko, even though he is in Shuichi's body, but only because she is his sis...confusing I know...  
  
Anyways, here's chapter one...  
  
*****************  
  
12:00am at Genkai's temple...  
  
*****************  
  
"Ok you slackers, lets take a break. These soda's just arrived and you deserve a time to rest." Genkai yelled over to Kido, Yana, and Mitarai.  
  
The three boys stopped their training and walked over to Genkai. She had a box of 24 of the newest soda, the Super Sugar Mountain Dew. They sat down and began to drink the soda and couldn't stop, it was just so good. Pretty soon, all 24 cans were gone.  
  
"Burp!" Kido let out a loud belch and sat back. "I, I feel...evil." He stated.  
  
"M-me too..." Yana and Mitarai agreed.  
  
Genkai sat there with a sick look on her face. "How can you kids drink that?" Then suddenly she began to tremble and after a minute also stated that she felt evil.  
  
"I-I feel like killing..." Kido said. "Killing..." but that was all he said, he passed out and didn't wake up until the next day.  
  
******************  
  
12:00pm at Kurama's house  
  
******************  
  
Yusuke barged into Kurama's house carrying a rock. "Kurama! Look what I just found! Someone threw it through my window!"  
  
Kuwabara took one look at Yusuke and snatched the rock out of his hands. Attached to the rock was a piece of paper. "Hey look there's a note! Lets see, it says here, um...uh...Hey Kurama, what does this say?"  
  
"You mean you can't read this?" The red-head asked.  
  
"I, I have trouble with big words..." Kuwabara mumbled. Kurama reached over and took the note.  
  
"Ok, it says, "Come to the City Maze after dark." Um Kuwabara, there aren't any big words..."  
  
Yusuke began to snicker, "You mean you can't read?" He fell over laughing and holding his sides.  
  
"Shut up Urameshi! Just because I can't read doesn't make it ok to laugh at me!" Kuwabara began to stomp off when he was stopped by yet another snide remark. This time from Hiei.  
  
"You're so pathetic. You're just an incompetent fool." The fire demon sat on the window sill with a large smirk on his face. "Its too bad you're taking up so much space..."  
  
That was it, Kuwabara stomped off, out the door, passing Ayisa. "Yoko, what's with all the noise?" She came in and rubbed her eyes. "All that racket woke me up."  
  
Kurama looked at her and Hiei and showed them the note Yusuke had received. "This just came through Yusuke's window...Yusuke, do you know who it is from?"  
  
"Nope...that was all I found...Well, I think it's a call-out...I say we go tonight." Yusuke answered.  
  
"Oh, that sounds like fun! We should all go!" Ayisa exclaimed.  
  
"You can all go, but I'll be staying here, not wasting my time..." Hiei remarked.  
  
"Oh no you're not!" Ayisa snapped. She grabbed a pair of hand-cuffs and linked their two wrists together. She put the key onto a necklace and wore it around her neck. "Now you're coming with us!"  
  
"Hn. Baka youkai onna!" He yelled. "When I get loose!"  
  
"Yes, well, by then, we'll be at the maze..." She walked off, dragging Hiei behind her, and leaving Yusuke and Kurama behind. She passed Kuwabara who had most likely gotten lost and turned around and was stomping back into Kurama's.  
  
The two demons spent the day walking around the city. Actually, it was more like Ayisa was doing the walking and Hiei was the one being dragged around. "Come on Hiei, can't you at least show some decency?" She hoped to get the fire demon to start walking so she wouldn't have to drag him.  
  
"Well, if you would take these ridiculous bindings off, then you wouldn't have to drag me!" He snapped.  
  
"Hum de dum de dum..." She sang.  
  
"Are you listening to me?!" He yelled.  
  
"Hm? What, did you say something?" She said, stopping her song.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Oh look!" She exclaimed, pointing over to a vendor across the way. "Look what he's selling!"  
  
The man was cheerfully taking a small child's order for an ice cream cone. "What kind would you like?" The man asked the boy.  
  
"Um..." The boy started.  
  
"I'll have chocolate flavored sweet snow." Hiei interrupted.  
  
"Wh-what?" The man asked, "I'm sorry, but this boy was first."  
  
"Yes, 'scuse me sir but I was just about to order." The boy let out.  
  
"I see, well, it appears I ordered first." Hiei snapped. "Now get out of my way or I'll..."  
  
"Um...Hiei, you may want to back off..." Ayisa said, "I'm sorry, my friend is very pushy..." She apologized.  
  
"And why exactly do I want to back off?" He sneered.  
  
"Because," She started, flames glowing in her eyes, "If you don't, you'll have to deal with me!"  
  
"Really, what could you possibly do to me?" He smirked.  
  
"Did you forget you're connected to my wrist? I can take you wherever I want. That includes places like the ball pit at Chucky Cheeses or to a room with one TV that plays Barney twenty-four seven." She threatened.  
  
"Hn." He snapped.  
  
"Here y-you go, n-now just g-get out of h-here." The man handed Hiei his sweet snow with a nervous look on his face.  
  
The demons walked away, still hand-cuffed and continued their walk around the city.  
  
***************  
  
Just before dark at Kurama's house...  
  
***************  
  
Ayisa and Hiei walked through the door and met Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara in the living room. "Ready to go?" Yusuke asked. "I'm ready to punch whoever called me out."  
  
"Calm down Yusuke, we need to stop and think about this, we can't go rushing into it." Kurama said. "Think, why would they have us come to the abandoned maze after dark?"  
  
"Haven't you ever been called out?!" Yusuke yelled, "They want us to come to the ABANDONED maze after DARK so no one will see us and call the police!"  
  
"But haven't you ever stopped to think of who may be behind this?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Aw, who cares?" Yusuke said.  
  
"This is ridiculous." Hiei snapped. "Let's just get going...if I have to go, you're going to think. I'm not going into this if you can't even think."  
  
"Oh shut up shrimp." Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"Make me!" He snapped back.  
  
"Will both of you stop it!" Ayisa yelled, tugging on the hand-cuffs, forcing Hiei to fall backwards. "Oh! Sorry! Whoops..."  
  
"Baka youkai onna!" He snapped.  
  
"He he he, whoops..." She helped him up and followed Kurama and the others out the door.  
  
"I'll drive." Kurama stated. He stepped into the drivers seat of the red sports car.  
  
They piled into the car and Kurama took off. After three stops for bathroom breaks and two incidents when they actually had to return home to grab something, Kurama finally made it to the maze after about an hour. They got out of the car and looked around. There was a sign pinned up against the entrance of the maze. It read:  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi and Friends, We are glad you could make it to our maze of doom. Try to get through, we assure you that you won't survive the night. Only those who make it through the maze will live...but even we can not assure survival. But if you do, on the very small chance defeat us, we will gladly turn over five tickets to the Martial Arts Tournament. Please proceed through the maze...."  
  
"Martial Arts Tournament Huh?" Yusuke said, putting his arms behind his head. "Sounds like fun. You game guys?"  
  
They all agreed and they slowly walked into the maze. As soon as all five of them had entered, the entrance slammed shut, locking them in the maze. With the low ceiling, there was no way of jumping over the walls and the teens walked into the darkness. Suddenly, a light turned on from above, revealing three different paths.  
  
"Which one do we take?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"We'll split up. Hiei and Ayisa will go this way, I will go this way, and you and Yusuke will go that way." Kurama said, pointing to a different path for each group.  
  
"S-split up?" Kuwabara stammered.  
  
"Really Kurama, I would have though that you would be smarter than to tell us to split up." Yusuke stated.  
  
"Yes, but for now, this is our only option. I brought these just in case," He handed out a walkie-talkie to each group. "We will contact each other with these. If anyone is in danger, these special walkie-talkies will show us where the trouble is."  
  
Each group took a walkie-talkie and went their separate ways into the maze wondering what dangers awaited them.  
  
*******************  
  
Ok, so here's my question... Which group should get attacked first?  
  
Hiei/Ayisa  
  
Kuwabara/Yusuke  
  
Kurama  
  
Tell me in a review and I need at least five reviews to get chapter 2 up so get me your answers quick... Later! 


	2. He's bald?

Yes, well, like I said I wasn't going to post this until I got 5 reviews, and I received two at school from a friend *coughavacough* and *coughpatrickcough* *throws Yu Yu Hakusho plushies and abnormal, non anime plushies because I'll end up stealing the Yu Yu Hakusho plushies back after a while...^_^* you two can thank me later...and Azuloy Knesia, you said you weren't going to go into the whole screaming maze scenario, but I will! ^_^  
  
Anyways, here's chapter 2, and for those of you wondering, I changed the title from "The Haunted Maze of Doom" because I felt it was a bit long...oh well...so now it's just the "Maze of Doom" and thanks to you who did review, I appreciate it lots and lots! *Throws the reviewers Yu Yu Hakusho plushies*  
  
And I'd like to thank TheBlackRavenOfDarkness for Kuwa's downfall...Thanks! *throws an extra-large Yu Yu Hakusho plushie*  
  
Disclaimer: Why do we all have these?! Its stupid, I mean I really don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does...and unless I'm him, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! And I don't own TheBlackRavenOfDarkness's Kuwa idea...but I do own Ayisa...she is the only character I own...oh and I own the little boy and ice cream man from chapter 1...  
  
Ok, now after my rambling and thanks, here's chapter 2!  
  
*********************  
  
Somewhere off at the end of the maze...  
  
*********************  
  
Just as things couldn't possibly get worse, Genkai found a large wrapped package hiding by the door. She opened it up and called the others around. Inside the package was a large frosted cake. Their eyes grew wide and they dug in, leaving only the small crumbs. Little did they know, the cake was almost 90% pure sugar...the other 10% was synthetic sugar...They had thought the cake was a little sweet, but they didn't care.  
  
"Kido, Yana, why don't you go pay a visit to Yusuke and Kuwabara. They seem to be hopelessly lost and need some assistance..." Genkai slyly ordered. "I'll send some of my "old" friends ahead to help."  
  
"Right away!" With that, they went off into the maze, leaving Mitarai and Genkai behind.  
  
********************  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara trailed off from the group and walked down an unknown path. The lights dimmed and they could hardly see a thing. It was almost as if they were out in the middle of a midnight cornfield.  
  
"Urameshi, I don't like the looks of this. Something doesn't feel right." Kuwabara said, his voice shaking a bit. "I don't feel like we're in the building anymore..."  
  
"Aw just leave it be Kuwabara, the faster we get through this the faster we get those tickets." Yusuke said as he continued to walk.  
  
Little did Yusuke know, that Kuwabara was correct in thinking they were no longer inside the part of the maze held indoors. It was now pitch black outside as they continued through the maze. Suddenly, Yusuke stepped in a puddle from the rain last night and he looked down.  
  
"Wait, a puddle? Where are we!?" He yelled.  
  
"Like I said before, I didn't think we were still in the building. The maze must lead outside." They continued to walk for quite some time in a straight line until they came to another fork in the path. "Which way do we go now?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Don't ask me! You're the one with spiritual awareness!" Yusuke snapped. All he was really thinking about was the tickets. The seats must be pretty good, what if they were front row? He would be so close to the ring, oh he couldn't even imagine the glory.  
  
"Right...Why did I half to have the spirit awareness?" He grumbled. He looked down each isle and then closed his eyes. He could feel tremendous power down each path and couldn't decide which was safer so he opened his eyes and pointed down the path leading to the right. "This one! This one doesn't seem dangerous at all."  
  
They began to walk down the right path and Kuwabara went and peaked around the corners just before walking out, just in case of danger.  
  
"What are you doing that for?" Yusuke asked, looking back at the cautious punk. "You said this path wasn't dangerous."  
  
"Like I told you earlier, seriously Urameshi, don't you listen, something just doesn't feel right. I think we're being followed." Kuwabara said as he turned around and looked into the darkness of the night.  
  
"Riiiight..." Yusuke said as he too looked back and saw nothing. "I think you're getting a bit fuzzy on the awareness thing..."  
  
They continued to walk, Kuwabara in front of Yusuke and still peaking around corners. Once they came to the next corner, Kuwabara and Yusuke looked to the right and saw...a figure standing up against the wall. The figure stood there stiff as a board and didn't seem to be alive. It looked like a large, ghostly scarecrow with straw coming out of its clothes. They stood there staring at the figure for about a minute and then decided that it was just a statue left to scare them. They kept on walking and Yusuke looked back because he thought he had felt a bit of energy and saw the "statue" coming right for them.  
  
"Oh my god its alive!" He screamed and Kuwabara turned and saw the figure advancing on them as well. They ran blindly through the dark not watching where they were going. Suddenly, a boney hand reached out from the ground grabbing for Kuwabara's foot. He sensed it and jumped with a loud yelp.  
  
They charged through, to scared to think, when Yusuke stopped and said, "Wait, I'll just blast them with my spirit gun!" He held out his right index finger and it began to glow. "Spirit Gun!" The blast went right for the ghostly scarecrow, but went right through it. They watched as the spirit gun came out the back of the figure and shoot up into the sky, the scarecrow, untouched. "W-what just happened?" Yusuke asked, starting to get confused. He fired his shotgun at the hands reaching up from the ground and as each of them were hit, they cringed a bit and continued to reach out, more strongly than before.  
  
"Urameshi, I don't think this is going to work!" Kuwabara yelled, "Come on, we have to get out of here!" They continued to run from the ghost scarecrow and as they came around the corner, they felt a chill and everything became foggy for a moment and then everything was clear. "W- what was that?"  
  
They turned around and saw that they had run through yet another ghost. "Y- you mean we just ran through that thing?!" Yusuke shrieked. He fumbled around trying to get a hold of the walkie-talkie Kurama had given him, but when he reached for his belt, he found he was grabbing for nothing. "W- what happened to the walkie-talkie?!"  
  
"You Lost It?!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"It must have come loose and fallen when we were running back there! Besides, I wouldn't have lost it if you had said this was the dangerous path! We could be strolling down the other path right now without a care in the world!"  
  
"B-but we can't go back now!" Kuwabara stuttered, not wanting to tell him that the other path had sensed dangerous as well. "We'll be killed!"  
  
"I know that! But what are we going to do?!" Yusuke yelled back.  
  
Their feet kept running as they kept checking over their shoulders to see how close the ghostly figures were from catching up. After seeing that the closest ghost was only five feet away, the two boys ran even faster. They dodged corners and went through turns until they came to a dead end.  
  
"Oh, this is just great. We get our exercise running and die because you were stupid enough to send us this way!" Yusuke yelled as they came to a halting stop.  
  
"How was I supposed to know this way had ghosts and zombies!? The other way sensed just as dangerous and I just picked to go this way!" Kuwabara shot back.  
  
"But this led to a dead-end!" Yusuke snapped.  
  
"Get off it Urameshi! We're going to die and you know it unless we can somehow get past these things!"  
  
"Ok, ok, lets just calm down and think for a minute." (HDG: yeah like they would actually think...) Yusuke said. He looked at the wall and noticed a crack in it. He felt around the crack and found it to be a door. "Hey look what I found!"  
  
They opened the door, revealing a large indoor room. They ran in and slammed the door shut. "But Urameshi! Ghosts can go through walls!"  
  
"Don't worry you fools, those ghosts won't come in here." A voice said. The lights turned on and filled the room, revealing two figures. "I see you've found our secret door." Kido congratulated. "But now you've got to deal with us." He spread his arms out at his sides and suddenly, Yusuke and Kuwabara felt as if they had just passed through dimensions.  
  
"H-his territory! D-don't let him step on you're shadow!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Ah, so you remember my power Yusuke Urameshi." Kido laughed.  
  
"Kido, why are you doing this?" Yusuke asked, "And you Yana, what gives?"  
  
"We're different now, fighting for the good of everything happy got to be a bit sickening after a while." Yana answered.  
  
"So we've decided to turn over a new leaf, work for everything evil, but first, we had to take care of you and your friends first Urameshi." Kido finished. He took a step forward, taking him closer to Yusuke and Kuwabara. They took a step back, bringing their shadows farther from the new Kido.  
  
"Don't count on it!" Yusuke threatened, "We'll beat you up so bad, you'll be begging us to go easy on you." What he hadn't realized, was that Yana had stepped off to the side and was now behind them. Yana ran up behind Kuwabara and tapped his shoulder.  
  
Kuwabara turned around and let out a "Huh?" and was smacked in the face. He fell backwards and stumbled to keep his balance. "Ok that's it!" He brought out his spirit sword and ran at Yana. Yana stepped to the side and stuck his foot out. Kuwabara tripped and fell to the ground, his spirit sword disappearing. Kido stepped forward and began to walk towards Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Yusuke yelled and gave Kido a punch to the gut, careful to keep his shadow out of reach. Kido staggered back, but was on his feet after just moments. "Darn you!" Yusuke growled.  
  
The four boys continued to punch and kick each other until Kido gave Yusuke a side-kick to his back and sent him flying. Kido began to once again walk towards Kuwabara. Yana grabbed Kuwabara's hands and held them behind his back. Big mistake, Kuwabara let out his spirit sword, shooting energy up at Yana's face. Yana jumped back in surprise, releasing Kuwabara's arms. Kuwabara jumped at Yana who punched him once again in the face, this time, sending a large orange object flying. "I-it's gone!" Kuwabara screamed, rubbing his shiny head.  
  
"Yusuke struggled to lift his head and saw Kuwabara's "hair" sitting next to him. "Wait, you're bald?"  
  
"S-shut up Urameshi! My sis cut off all my hair on accident so I bought this to cover it up."  
  
Suddenly, Kuwabara found it impossible to move. "I have you now Kazuma Kuwabara!" Kido laughed, too bad I don't have a camera! This moment is priceless! First, you're bald, and second, you're going to die!"  
  
Kuwabara groaned and stood motionless, frozen in time, only able to talk and breath. "It's too bad you have to die, you could have helped us, joined our side, Master would have liked that..." Yana said as he walked towards Kuwabara with a large dagger.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Yusuke said, forcing himself up. "I'll get you!" He ran towards Kido and Yana, only to see Kido's foot a second too late.  
  
Kido shifted his foot, so his foot stood over Yusuke's shadow. Now Yusuke was immobile as well.  
  
"Urameshi!" Kuwabara shrieked, "They're gonna kill me!"  
  
Yana continued to walk towards Kuwabara, laughing. "Say goodbye to your friend!" He brought the dagger down, slicing through Kuwabara, sending a blood-curdling scream throughout the room.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!! Yusuke yelled out! How could you do that!?" He struggled to move, but to no prevail. Kido released his grasp on Yusuke's shadow and Yusuke ran at Yana. Kido stuck out his foot, tripping Yusuke, then placing his foot over his shadow once again. Yana walked over and placed his hand on Yusuke's head and laughed.  
  
"Poor Yusuke, now no one will trust him..." Yana looked up with Yusuke's brown eyes and slicked back his black hair. "Ah, and now I see, you split off into groups, Kurama's all by himself, hm..."  
  
"You, you monster!" Yusuke said as he looked at his duplicate. Yana had copied his appearance, his abilities, and his memories.  
  
"Here Yana, you'll need these." Kido said as he tossed Yusuke's clothes into Yana's arms. Now Yusuke lay on the ground in his black boxers. Kido dragged him, careful to keep his foot on part of Yusuke's shadow, to a small storage closet, in the corner. "We'll be back when it is time..."  
  
"You won't get away with..." But the door slammed shut and within the metal room, there was no escape.  
  
************************  
  
So, what did you think...Review and tell me!!! And yes, yet again I will ask, who should get attacked next?  
  
Ayisa/Hiei  
  
Kurama  
  
************************  
  
Yes and tell me, what sugary snack should our bad guys and girl eat next?... 


	3. The Car is Turning

Chapter 3! Ok now I have to warn you all in saying that I just finished a large pile of Twizzlers liquorish and I have plenty of caffeine in me...now, to warn you further, I now have 2 jobs, been working on 4 fics, and am going to Europe in wow O_O two weeks from today....O_O I'll be gone for 10 days and have no clue whether I get to see a computer...O_O scary...but don't worry because I'll be bringing a notebook and writing as often as I can...then when I get back I'll have plenty of updates ^_^  
  
And I only received a few reviews for chapter 2. -_-' was it that bad??? Oh well ^_^ from the opinions I gathered, I've decided to go with this attack...read and find out!  
  
And just for Azuloy Knesia, I know your going to give me crap later about the conversation between Hiei, Ayisa, and Kurama, so um...be nice ok? Pretty sure that by just looking at the chapter name, you know what its about already...  
  
Chapter 3!  
  
**************************  
  
"That was just too easy!" Yana laughed, looking at the dead Kuwabara. He listened to the real Yusuke bang his fists on the metal door and smirked. "Too bad Urameshi isn't here..."  
  
"Yeah, the poor sap didn't know what hit him. Ok, let's get back to Genkai..." Kido said.  
  
They left the room, leaving Kuwabara lying on the ground in a pool of his blood and Yusuke in the closet. It didn't take them long to get through the maze and back by Genkai. When they returned, they noticed Genkai and Mitarai sitting on the ground, their mouths were sticky and there were wooden sticks laying all over the place.  
  
"W-what happened here?" Kido asked.  
  
"I see you got the job done." Genkai replied, looking at Yana, "Good job, Mitarai found some popsicles outside and brought them in. There's still some sitting over in our freezer in the corner (A/N where'd that come from?!)  
  
The two boys walked over and opened the freezer door and found half a box of cherry popsicles. They grabbed them and sat down to eat the popsicles which, unknown to them, were injected with even more sugary goodness than normal.  
  
Kido licked the last of the cherry popsicle off of the stick and threw it to the side. He and Yana sat beside Genkai and Mitarai. Then, as if everything was set to go off at the "beep" of a timed watch, Yana's watch began to beep. The four of them jumped up with wide eyes.  
  
Genkai turned to Mitarai with an evil grin on her face. "Now that Kido and Yana have started, why don't you go and pay the two demons a visit. They should be somewhere towards the beginning still. I'll also send some more of my friends to help you a bit, not that you need any help, but just incase..."  
  
Mitarai looked at Genkai and laughed. "You got it Genkai, I'll go and make them wish they were never born." He walked off into the darkness leaving Kido and Yana to tell Genkai how they had beaten the fallen spirit detective and his defective friend...  
  
****************************  
  
Somewhere towards the beginning of the maze...  
  
****************************  
  
"Will you get theses off of me?!" Hiei yelled as Ayisa continued to drag him through the maze. She had no idea where she was going and kept running into dead-ends...  
  
"I don't have the key..." She giggled, looking at the hand-cuffs.  
  
"What do you mean you don't have the key?! It's around your neck!" Hiei screamed. He began to reach for the key with his free hand, but Ayisa stopped him.  
  
"Oh yeah lookie here, I guess it is around my neck!...well, too bad..." She taunted. He looked as if he would run and leave her lost in the maze if he was released, so she decided to compromise. "Here, I'll make you a deal. You promise to stay with me, and I'll take off the hand-cuffs."  
  
"Hn. I want more you baka..." Hiei said, taunting her back.  
  
"Um...how about, when we get out of here, I'll buy you more sweet snow?" She replied.  
  
Hiei thought about it for a minute and then decided that he really wanted some sweet snow and agreed to stay with her.  
  
She removed the choker from her neck and unlocked the hand-cuffs with the key. "There, are you happy? Remember, no sweet snow unless you stay with me."  
  
"Hn. I'm not stupid, I remember." He walked in front of her rubbing his wrist where the cuffs had been. 'baka youkai onna! I can't believe her, oh well, it doesn't matter, she still looks cute, no matter how bossy she can be.' He thought. They continued to walk and after a bit, they stopped to rest. Ayisa looked at the wall of the maze and smiled. She took out a tube of red lipstick from her pocket and wrote in a large heart, "I love Hiei" "There!" She exclaimed, looking at her work.  
  
"Pathetic, lets just get going, ok?" Hiei said, reaching for her hand. She took it and they continued through the maze for what seemed like an eternity when Ayisa came to a stop.  
  
"I love Hiei!" She exclaimed once again, "Are you cheating on me?"  
  
"W-what? NO!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"But why did someone else write that they loved you?" She asked, her voice filled with puzzlement.  
  
"Baka! We're going in circles! That's the same "I love Hiei" sign you made earlier!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Hn. Baka!" He smirked.  
  
"You're a baka!" She laughed, poking him in the arm.  
  
He poked her back and pretty soon they were poking each other at high speeds...Just then, a loud beeping noise could be heard from Ayisa's waist.  
  
"Wha?" She looked down and saw the walkie-talkie Kurama had given her attached to her belt. She picked it up and pushed the big red button. "Hello?"  
  
"Ayisa? Is that you?" Kurama said, speaking through his walkie-talkie. "Where are you and Hiei right now?"  
  
"We're ok Yoko, we're just a little lost..."  
  
"A little lost?!" Hiei screamed.  
  
"Shhhh! I'm talking to Yoko!" She said, placing her hand over the receiver and hitting him over the head with her other hand.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt!" He yelled, hitting her back.  
  
She reached over and grabbed his katana. He went to block her hand and she smacked his forehead. He hit her back again and they continued this for quite some time.  
  
"Will you stop it!?" She finally shrieked, whacking him one more time on the head, "You're such a baby!"  
  
"And you're not?!"  
  
"I didn't say I wasn't..." She said smiling.  
  
"Um, Ayisa, Hiei? The car is turning around...." Kurama said through the walkie-talkie. (A/N: you know when brothers and sisters fight in the back of the car and the parents say, "Don't make me turn this car around!" that's what this is...)  
  
"THERE IS NO CAR!" They both yelled into the communicator.  
  
"Whatever, just stay together and follow your instincts." Kurama advised and the walkie-talkie clicked off.  
  
They continued to walk down the path, staying an arms distance away from each other when, suddenly, they stopped. The sound of a dragging shovel could be heard. They slowly turned around only to find an eight foot ghoul slowly coming right for them. He was dragging a large metal shovel which scraped the ground, leaving an ear-splitting shriek with every step the ghoul took.  
  
"Oh my god its alive!" Ayisa shrieked, jumping into Hiei's arms.  
  
"Of course its alive you baka!" He snapped, dropping her on the ground. He drew his katana and sped at the ghoul. With three quick slices, the shovel fell to the ground with a loud clatter, along with the ghoul's head, torso, and legs. "There, happy now?"  
  
"Um...yeah, thanks..." She said, still shaking. They continued on, when they heard that ear-splitting screech once again. Ayisa slowly turned around, not sure if she really wanted to see what was there.  
  
The ghoul was back on its feet, as if nothing had happened, as if it hadn't been sliced three different times, it walked towards them still dragging the shovel. "Uh, Hiei?" She shivered. "W-what do we do now?"  
  
The ghoul looked as if it was ready to bury someone. It's eyes were filled with nothingness as it came closer. "It's dead." Hiei remarked.  
  
"B-but then how is it walking towards us? Didn't you kill it?" She stammered.  
  
"No, it's a ghoul. I didn't kill it, at first, I didn't know what it was, but after it put itself back together, I can only be positive that he is a ghoul." Hiei explained.  
  
"S-so what do we do?" Ayisa said, still trembling in fear.  
  
"We, don't do anything, I'll take care of it." He said, standing forward. He held out his fists and they ignited with two orange flames. "Fists of the Mortal Flame!" He sped at the ghoul and punched him over and over again.  
  
The ghoul staggered backwards, letting out a loud grunt, but kept coming back for more. Finally, Hiei doused the flames on his hands and grabbed the walkie-talkie out of Ayisa's hands and jabbed it into the ghoul's dead, rotting flesh. The electrical waves reacted with the ghoul's flesh and blew up, taking the ghoul down with it.  
  
"There." He stated.  
  
They continued to walk on through the darkness, when Ayisa stopped once again. This time she heard the eerie sound of dripping water...  
  
*************************  
  
So, a cliffy! Sorry people chapter 4 will be up as soon as possible....so, anyways, what did you think? Review!!! And don't forget, I need your help in figuring out what the next sugary snack will be....I've already gotten one for ice cream...anymore ideas?... 


End file.
